


Mother's Day

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed & Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gift, Gift Giving, Happy, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Mother's Day, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Stevie and Bucky surprise Y/N on Mother's Day





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit short because I had not enough time to make it any longer but I think it's still very cute. :)

“Shh, Bucky. Keep quiet. Steve. Hold it straight. You spill everything.” Natasha carefully adjusts Steve’s arms, so that the tray, full of breakfast and tea mugs, won't fall to the floor or spill everything with hot tea. She smiles at the boys and guides them through the apartment to Y/N’s bedroom door. “Do you two remember what you have to do?” Both boys nod and look at Nat with smiles on their faces. “Okay, good. Then, let’s go.” Nat let’s go of one of Steve’s hands and opens the door. Bucky slips in first and tiptoes over to Y/N’s bed, where she’s still fast asleep after a long night with Wanda and Pepper in the theater. The boy carefully climbs up on the bed and places the gift next to him to not destroy it while climbing up. Natasha walks with Steve around the bed and places the tray on the mattress next to Y/N before she helps the blonde on the bed as well. Then she carefully pulls the blinds away from the window, so that the light from the sun hits Y/N’s face. She groans and turns a bit but Bucky shakes her shoulder. “Mommy! Wake up.”

“No. Five more minutes.” Nat snorts and slaps her hand on her mouth as Y/N groans again. Her eyes flutter open and squint back closed because of the light. “Mommy!” Steve whines and Y/N sighs while she rubs her eyes. “Okay, okay, I’m up. I’m wide awake.” Bucky shakes her once again and Y/N just groans. Nat takes the chance, as Y/N sits up, to take her phone out and start to record the moment. “What’s up, you two?” She looks at Bucky and then to Steve before her eyes land on the tray beside her. “Wha-”

“Sometimes you get discouraged because I am so small and always leaving my fingerprints on furniture and walls.” Steve starts to speak and Y/N’s eyes snap back up to him before they wander to Bucky who continues to speak. “But every day I’m growing, I’ll be grown some day and all those tiny fingerprints will surely fade away.” Tears start to form in Y/N’s eyes as she looks between the kids. “So, here’s a little hand print just so you can recall exactly, how my fingers looked when I was very small.” They finish the poem together and Y/N is quick to draw them both into her arms for a tight hug and presses a kiss to each of their temples. “Thank you.” It’s a watery thank you but both boy’s give Y/N a kiss before they pull back. Bucky quickly passes the gift to Y/N’s hands, and she unwraps it. A card and box come out of the wrapping. First, she opens the card and looks at it. The whole poem is written down in Bucky’s and Steve’s handwriting. Even if it’s barely readable Y/N loves it. Next to the text is one small and one big hand print from each boy. She smiles at the card and places it carefully on the nightstand beside her. Then she takes the box and opens it. In there is a device with a colorful frame. “What is that?” She smiles at the boys before her eyes wander to Nat. “It’s a picture TV, mommy.” Steve says it as if it’s the easiest thing to know. “A… picture TV?”

“No, it’s a… a … digital picture frame. Right?” Bucky says the last word a bit slower, to get them right, before he turns around to Nat. The red head nods at Bucky and he smiles. “I helped uncle Tony and uncle Bruce to build it and Stevie painted it with aunt Wanda.”

“And aunt Pepper and aunt Nat and uncle Clint and uncle Sam picked out pictures and put them in there.” Steve counts the people on his fingers and smiles at Y/N. “Thank you.” Y/N smiles again and wipes away some remaining tears. Nat shuts down the video and silently retreats with a little wave and a wink at Y/N. “Happy Mother’s Day, mommy.” Bucky leans in and kisses Y/N’s cheek before he hugs her. “Happy Mother’s Day.” Steve hugs her as well and cuddles close to her. They sit in silence until Steve’s stomach grumbles. Y/N laughs and squeezes both boys. How about we eat the wonderful breakfast you made?”

“Yes.” Both boys shout and soon Y/N has the tray on her lap.

They spent the whole morning in bed and snuggle together. Later they walk down to the common room where everyone else gifts a single rose to Y/N, which leads to her to cry again. The team really is her family, and she loves them all. But Steve and Bucky still are her favorites.


End file.
